


bintang merah

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat ulang tahun yang keenam, Seijuurou mendapat sebungkus bintang-bintang dari ibunya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bintang merah

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja :)

Jika Seijuurou tidak lupa menonaktifkan alarm, pasti ia masih tertidur pulas. Sebab, ini hari Minggu dan ia ingin tertidur hingga siang.

Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ -nya dan melirik jam yang tertera. Pukul 08:26 dan alarmnya masih berbunyi. Seijuurou menghela napas dan mematikan alarm, lalu kembali berbaring menghadap dinding. Ia menatap dinding kamarnya yang bercat putih. Ada bintang-bintang yang menyala dalam gelap di sana.

Bintang-bintang itu, bagi Seijuurou, memiliki banyak kenangan. Dan kenangan itu, tentang ibunya.

Berawal dari ulang tahun yang keenam dan hadiahnya. Ibunya memberi sebungkus bintang-bintang itu. Katanya, "Seijuurou tidak perlu takut gelap lagi. Bintang-bintang ini akan bersinar di kamar Seijuurou. _Okaa-san_ akan membantu menempelkannya."

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengajak ibunya ke kamar. Dengan semangat, Seijuurou membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil satu bintang berwarna merah, "Bintang yang paling besar ini ditempel dulu! Karena warnanya mirip _okaa-san_!"

Ibunya tertawa mendengar perkataan Seijuurou yang menggebu.

Lalu ibunya menggendong Seijuurou, membiarkan si kecil Akashi menempel bintang merah itu. "Kalau begitu, Seijuurou yang menempel, ya."

Seijuurou kembali tersenyum lebar. Tangan mungilnya menekan bintang merah itu ke dinding, dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Woah!" Seijuurou berseru dan meretangkan tangannya. "Keren sekali!"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Seijuurou erat. Menurut Seijuurou, pelukan ibunya sangat hangat dan ia selalu menyukainya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou sayang. Jadilah anak yang baik, ya. _Okaa-san_ selalu mendoakan Seijuurou."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis ketika memori itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Memori yang selalu membuat kedua matanya basah. Dan memori yang tak pernah ia ceritakan kepada orang lain, hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang tahu.

Hari ini adalah Minggu. Jatuh pada tanggal dua puluh, bulan duabelas. Tepat sepuluh tahun sejak bintang-bintang itu tertempel. (Ada beberapa yang lepas, tetapi Seijuurou membeli dan menempelkan lagi. Kecuali bintang merah itu, masih tertempel di tengah-tengah dan paling bersinar).

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya dan ia tutupi dengan lengannya. Inginnya sih, menutupi air mata yang membasahi kedua manik rubinnya.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku ... rindu."

Sekuat apapun Seijuurou berusaha, air matanya tetap mengalir. Pipi dan bantalnya menjadi sangat basah.

"Selamat ulang tahun ... Seijuurou sayang. Selamat ... ulang tahun."

Dan tangis Seijuurou semakin pecah setelah ia mengulang ucapan selamat dari ibunya.

**Author's Note:**

> ... iya maap ulang tahunnya Akashi emang udah lewat, hiks. Tapi idenya baru dateng sekarang /duesh. Ya sudah, selamat ulang tahun Akashi. Maap telat (banget) ya, kang.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati, hehe.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> kacang.


End file.
